


when i wake up

by mooncloaks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Rimming, Shiro Birthday Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncloaks/pseuds/mooncloaks
Summary: White-gold fingers of the early morning stretch out across the room between the slats of the blinds that were never closed the previous night. Each one paints itself across a swath of Keith’s skin and Shiro’s eyes trace it enviously. A silly thought, to be certain, but he’s fine keeping it between him, the morning, and the sheets rumpled around their waists.written for the shiro birthday exchange 2019





	when i wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st00pz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pz/gifts).



White-gold fingers of the early morning stretch out across the room between the slats of the blinds that were never closed the previous night. Each one paints itself across a swath of Keith’s skin and Shiro’s eyes trace it enviously. A silly thought, to be certain, but he’s fine keeping it between him, the morning, and the sheets rumpled around their waists.

One of those paths of warm sun highlights a bite Shiro left the night before, a circlet of teeth decorating pale skin near Keith’s hip. He feels some sense of pride looking at it, some sense of ownership. He shouldn’t, feels a little bad that he does because Shiro knows he doesn’t own Keith—not in _that_ kind of way. They own the key to each other’s hearts, but that’s something different.

Even if Shiro would say that Keith completely and totally owns him.

In his sleep, Keith makes a soft noise as he shifts closer. Shiro’s eyes lift from the dip of Keith’s spine to the clock on the nightstand—if he takes the time to gently wake Keith, they can have some time to themselves before having to properly start the day with meetings and training. It feels almost a little selfish to do that what with how peaceful Keith looks in his sleep. But, another one of those soft noises has Shiro’s cock twitching and he knows exactly what he’s going to do.

The tips of his fingers trace lightly down that very same dip of spine his eyes had been following not moments ago. He can see Keith’s skin prickle with gooseflesh and Shiro’s lips curve into a slight smirk. Up and down, up and down, a pass he makes several times and Keith doesn’t really stir. Not yet, not until on one of those passes down Shiro keeps going, nudging the sheet away and runs his fingers over the split of his ass and back up again, not straying from that ever tempting curve.

His eyes flutter open, focus already narrowed on Shiro’s face. A flicker of a smile passes over his lips as his hips lift _just so_ , “Morning.”

Shiro smiles, warm and sweet; he loves that face, loves that sleepy look on Keith. “Good morning.”

His fingers make another pass _down_ and Keith insistently pushes _up_ . That gentle smile turns sharp at the same moment Keith’s eyes darken. It’s a tease from both sides, both of them wanting, both of them needing, both of them never really satisfied by coming together the night before and _needing_ something more in the morning.

It doesn’t take long before Shiro shifts over Keith, moves him how he wants, pulling up by his hips as Keith braces on his knees; Shiro squeezes his hands against Keith’s hips, feeling the bones shifting beneath his palms.

“Stay just like this; don’t move, Keith.” It’s soft yet still demanding.

Keith shivers but he doesn’t move.

A moment later, he’s rewarded because Shiro spreads him wide and runs his tongue over him, laps at and around his hole but doesn’t press in, not yet. Keith, to his credit, tries to keep himself together, but Shiro can feel him shaking already. His skin is still sleep-warm, his movements still drowsy, heavy breaths panting against the bed.

It’s only when Shiro hears a certain hitch in Keith’s breathing that he pushes his tongue inside to stretch him, it’s followed swiftly by a finger and Keith shudders and exhales a drawn moan. Shiro exhales a laugh through his nose as he pulls back just enough to nip the sensitive skin just beside his hole. Keith jerks slightly at the bite and Shiro pulls back more giving a sharp smack to one cheek.

“I said don’t move, Keith.”

Keith shudders again and makes a soft noise but doesn’t move.

Shiro’s fingers soothe over the spot he smacked before he returns, to licking him open to the beautiful sounds of Keith panting and moaning a lovely symphony. He goes on, pushing and pushing until he knows Keith’s legs may just give out from under him. It’s only then that he pauses long enough to lean up to grasp the lube sitting on the nightstand.

To Keith’s credit, he doesn’t move as Shiro just hovers behind him, not touching him at all but close enough that he knows the heat radiating off of his skin can be felt. Shiro watches his body shudder and twitch, watches as he tries to calm himself so he doesn’t lose all control when Shiro finally pushes in.  


He can’t help the grin that pulls at one side of his mouth; Keith is so good. He’s always so good.

Moments later, Shiro pushes two fingers inside and begins to fuck him open that way. Keith moans, long and loud, doesn’t even hesitate to push back against Shiro’s fingers. He doesn’t say much, words a broken plea of more, more, more as he clenches around Shiro’s fingers as if he means to keep him buried inside. It makes him feel weak, makes him want to push into Keith right now and have him beg for more.

So, he does.

Keith doesn’t need _a lot_ of stretching, not after last night, so Shiro doesn’t waste much more of their time. Their window is narrowing as it is and as much as Shiro is looking forward to his own satisfaction, he wants Keith to be pleased, wants him to have enough time to recover.

It’s why he withdraws his fingers, squeezes more lube into his hand to coat his cock, then he’s pushing into Keith until he’s fully seated. Shiro just gives a sharp inhale, his focus solely on Keith and the noises that spill over his lips as he’s filled.

“Fuck,” he moans, squeezes himself tight around Shiro’s cock, “Shiro, _please_.”

Shiro is more than happy to oblige.

Well, after he takes a moment to tip his head back to look up toward the ceiling and breathe in a couple of deep breaths to steady himself. _He_ doesn’t want to lose it before Keith does. Where’s the fun in that?

It’s slow at first, withdrawing almost completely before pushing himself all the way back inside. Keith is hot around him, near smoldering, and Shiro wants nothing more than to always be buried in him. If they could be connected at all times, he thinks that would be perfect.

What’s also perfect, is how Keith reacts when he gets fucked _raw_.

He obliges in that, too.

Shiro shifts gear rapidly, fucking Keith fast and hard, giving him barely any room for a proper breath. Skin slaps against skin and Keith nearly drowns out the sound with each and every moan that’s punched out of him each time Shiro fucks in. It’s beautiful, _Keith_ is beautiful.

“You’re beautiful, Keith,” he tells him, he has to tell him.

Keith says nothing, can’t say anything as Shiro is relentless.

Tight hands grip at Keith’s hips, hard enough to bruise all over again; his fingers fit into the mottled skin that already sits there. Keith does his best to keep up, he always does, always tries to rise to any challenge set before him. But, Shiro knows him, knows his body better than Keith knows it himself, and he shifts his angle to fuck into him differently, drives the head of his cock against that spot inside him that makes Keith see stars.

Keith’s sudden orgasm is a surprise to them both. His head tips back, his back bows and he cries out a wordless sound as he shudders and clenches around Shiro’s cock. Untouched, he’s come untouched and Shiro can’t help but feel a little bit of pride at that. It doesn’t always happen, but when it does, Shiro feels like it’s been a job well done.

Keith still shakes afterward, starts to sag down against the bed, but Shiro holds even tighter against his hips. His voice is a low burr, knows he’s heard because Keith’s moans have quieted and Shiro’s stopped moving altogether, “What did I say, Keith?”

Around him, Keith shudders all over again but finds strength from somewhere to get his knees back under him properly. He cries out softly, body sensitive in the wake of his climax, as his prostate is rubbed against; Shiro gives short rolls of his hip to keep it up, wanting to overstimulate Keith.

He thinks it works well enough, grinning down at Keith’s back as he watches Keith try to cling to something, anything, to rise to Shiro’s unspoken challenge.

Not that he gives Keith much time to adjust before he fucks him again to chase his own orgasm. One hand leaves a hip and he pushes his fingers into Keith’s hair, twisting around the dark strands and _tugging_. There’s a rasp of his name, again and again, as if Keith can’t say anything else, as if Shiro’s his one and only salvation. He begs, _begs_ , for Shiro to let go.

And, really, who is Shiro to deny Keith that?

He chases his own pleasure, letting it build and build and build inside of him until it crests over him, his entire body flushing hot and beginning to tingle. His hips snap forward once more, burying himself completely inside Keith and his cock pulses with his release, stars burst behind his closed lids.

Shiro slumps down, draping himself over Keith’s back and breathing hard. He can feel Keith struggling to support them, but in the end, his knees finally give out and they both sag down to the bed. Their breathing is heavy, yet still in tandem, and Shiro swears he can feel their heartbeats sync together. He nuzzles against the back of Keith’s neck, lips over his skin in a mockery of proper kisses. It isn’t that he doesn’t want to, it’s just he doesn’t have the energy.

They stay like that for a time, Shiro still buried in Keith, stay like that until their breathing evens out to something normal. On the nightstand, their alarm chrips and before Shiro can turn it off, Keith throws out his hand and the clock falls off the nightstand, crashing to the floor as it feebly beeps one last time. He groans and shifts under Shiro to the sound of a soft laugh.

Shiro carefully pulls himself out and shifts to lay beside Keith. The sun still paints Keith’s skin, this time it’s pink, still flushed from what they just did. Shiro’s hand smoothes over his back once again, down further until it rests warmly against one cheek.

“Come on, let’s go get cleaned up.”

Keith groans again and turns his head to look at Shiro, the sedation he feels is so clearly written on his face and Shiro _definitely_ feels like it’s been a job well done. “Do we have to?”

Shiro smiles softly as he leans over to press a lingering kiss against Keith’s arm. “Yes. Last time we were late…” he trails off, thinking, “Actually, we still haven’t heard the end of it.”

Keith pushes up, his arms still shaking slightly, but he tucks his knees under himself so he can at least sit up on the bed. His eyes rake over Shiro’s body and they flare, growing darker as he stares at his cock, which twitches under the attention. Keith wets his lips. “Worth every second.”

Shiro smiles brightly and leans forward, pressing a slow, soft kiss to Keith’s lips; it’s agreement enough. That they can spend their mornings fucking each other awake is worth every last reprimand they’ve ever gotten. And knows it will be worth every reprimand and dirty look they get in the future.

Keith pulls away and drops his head to rest against Shiro’s shoulder and Shiro, without an ounce of hesitation, lifts his hand to run his fingers through that thick, dark hair. After a moment, Shiro leans down and nuzzles his face into that hair with another big smile. “Come on. I’ll wash you off in the shower.”

A moment later, Keith hops off the bed and fixes a heated look on Shiro that has his cock once again twitching in interest. Keith, the fiend, likely notices. “ _Definitely_ worth it.”


End file.
